Green and Purple
by Aki Kissu
Summary: Son como verde y morado, lejanos y cercanos al mismo tiempo, pero a la vez se complementan...    Serie de Drabble s
1. No es ¿No?

**Summary:** Son como verde y morado, lejanos y cercanos al mismo tiempo, pero a la vez se complementan...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mi.

**Digan no al plagio.**

* * *

-Vamos Karin, por favor una vez más- insistía su novio.

-Que no Suigetsu, estoy muy cansada…-

-Ándale, no seas floja si no tardamos nada- insistía de nuevo.

-Que no, como enfadas, ve a molestar a alguien mas- contesto enojada- tengo que terminar este trabajo-

-Um… Esta bien pero cuando alguien mas lo haga conmigo no te enojes.- murmuro con falso resentimiento- Ya se le diré a Tayuya que si quiere-

-¿Qué?- murmuro sorprendida – ¿A Tayuya? Maldito Suigetsu y sus insistencias. Espera animal.

-Eh. No que no Zanahoria con patas- dijo con burla uno de sus sobrenombres.

-Cállate y apresúrate, entre mas rápido mejor-

-Si, si. Vamos que te terminara gustando como a mí- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la televisión y encendía la consola. – Vamos ponte en el tapete que ya iniciara. Dime ¿Cuál canción quieres jugar?- pregunto ansioso.

-Ash la que sea suigetsu- contesto enojada- Estupida consola del demonio, y tu también por hacerte vicioso a ella- mascullaba para si misma Karin mientras observaba las indicaciones del juego y las seguía.

Ambos se encontraban jugando en la sala de su departamento, pues desde que Naruto le había regalado el juego, se había hecho adicto a ella y Karin era una de sus victimas.

-No que muy cansada- Se burlo de ella.

-Cállate y bésame Suigetsu- contesto antes de besarlo.

Porque jugar "Dance Dance Revolution" era una diversión para el, y si seguían ganando así y con esos premios, también para ella...

* * *

Hola. Hola :D

Es mi primer drabble, se supone jajaja. Si Suika. Ultimamente adoro a esta pareja, me gusta como los juntan en este mundo fantasioso (lease fanfiction). Deberia estar escribiendo otro fic, pero tenia en la mente este idea y quise escribirla. Ademas de que traigo ganas de escribir drabble sobre ellos, ¿Cuantos? La verdad no se. Espero y les guste, es tan simple y casi sin sentido pero en fin.

Este capitulo va dedicado a :

**Selene-Moonlight **(gran escrito de fanfic y sobre todo de Gaamatsu) y **Gynee **( que tu review hizo mi dia feliz).

Me regalarias un review, sii :D

Los quiere y les manda besos de sabores

Aki no kisu :D


	2. Idiota

**Summary:** Son como verde y morado, lejanos y cercanos al mismo tiempo, pero a la vez se complementan...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mi.

**Digan no al plagio.**

* * *

** "Idiota"**

-Duele-

-Cálmate rápido pasara-

-No. No, me duele con un demonio, animal-

-Tú por estúpida, ¿querías terminar rápido no? Ahí tienes tus consecuencias- Se burlo de ella mirándola con esa intensidad que tanto anhelaba de noche.

-Cállate y ayúdame a limpiar, que se está haciendo un atasque-

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?-

-Déjame en paz- murmuro con las mejillas sonrojadas que el tanto deseaba observar.

Sonriente beso su mejilla izquierda cerca de la comisura de boca haciéndola sonrojar a más no poder, aun detestaba ese tipo de demostraciones.

-Dame tu mano, ven te voy a curar esa herida. Espero que esta vez mires lo que cortas –

Si supiera que él era el causante de que se hubiera cortado con un cúter.

-Perdón por no ser tan perfeccionista como tu- mascullo con un enojo falso.

Tan solo mostro su burlona sonrisa -que la hace derretirse en pensamientos traviesos-antes de besarla suavemente.

-Por eso me caes tan genial, eres demasiado despistada y no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor-

-¿Qué?-murmuro para sí misma, pues él seguía tan atento curándola – Estúpido Tiburón-

-Cállate pelirroja y déjame mimarte por tan solo un momento- sonrió viendo como tomaba un color rojo-un sexy sonrojo que lo hacía volar su imaginación- ¿o prefieres que haga otra cosa?-

-Jódete. Deja eso que yo me curare. Estúpido animal cara de pez- escupió con vergüenza al pensar ideas nada sanas, omitiendo las risas de burla de su novio no oficial.

El es el… El idiota del que se enamoro.

* * *

Hola de nuevo :D

Deberia de estar escribiendo mi proxima historia que sera un GaaMatsu :B o haciendo el siguiente capitulo de **"Guilty**" pero desde hace días que traia esta historia en mente. Es como una escena eliminada de mi fic "**Fuego**" que es de esta misma pareja =*

Este capitulo va dedicado a la hermosa **Sheisxxx **que con sus comentarios me anima a escribir sobre esta genial pareja.-Espero y te guste :D-

En fin...

¿Ves el botoncito ese de abajo?

(Si me dejas un review aunque sea un hola, te mandare un Suigetsu sexy)

Besos de sabores

Aki no Kissu :D


End file.
